


Freckles

by Kyozumiibeans



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cameron Campbell is terrible, Character Death, David misses Jasper, Just a drabble, Mourning, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyozumiibeans/pseuds/Kyozumiibeans
Summary: David misses Jasper almost every day. Mr. Campbell is a terrible person.





	Freckles

The day Jasper died was burned into David's mind. The day he lost his best friend. It was painful to remember Jasper some days, but not a day didn't pass that he didn't think of his friend. From his messy light brown hair to his freckles that shone brightly in the sun to his annoying attempts at being cool, David missed it all. Even just his name knocked the air from his lungs.

Jasper's death was David's wake up call. It made him realize so much about himself. Having been cynical and hateful his entire life, the moment Jasper left him made David realize so much. Jasper wasn't positive because he could, he was because he had to. He was the most amazing person David knew. Of course at only twelve years old, he had no clue. At the time he was jealous of Jasper and his can-do attitude. He was jealous of his happiness.

Even after Jasper died, David couldn't let it go. He had stopped participating in camp activities and on many occasions would break down at even the mention of his name. What was the point of it all? Everyone died in the end anyway.

\---------------

Taking a plastic cup out of the bathroom cupboard, David filled it with ice cold water from the faucet before downing two pills. Setting the cup down onto the counter before staring at himself blankly, the ice cold water in his stomach contrasted with the hot anger boiling up. 

David had been working on quitting the pills for quite awhile ago. Ever since he lost his best friend, the ambivalence of emotions would cloud his mind. When he was much younger, Mr. Campbell gave him his first pill bottle. He had told Davey to take one every time the thought of Jasper was unbearable. 

So he did.

Every day he would take one until eventually it became every two weeks. It then it blurred into every few months. But tonight the pain was almost unreal. 

Leaving the bathroom, David made his way to his bed before curling up under the covers. Maybe tomorrow everything would be fine again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Mr. Campbell gave David the drugs shown in "Better than you" to deal with Jasper's death


End file.
